


Who Needs The Galaxy When There's You?

by Mesmeret



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, Happy Go Lucky Kylo Ren, Kid Fic, Kylux Secret Santa 2020, M/M, Mandalorian Armitage Hux, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non Graphic Child Birth, Omega Armitage Hux, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Smuggler Kylo Ren, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary as in over a decade, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Kylo is a simple, lonely smuggler with no one since his accident a decade ago. Or so he thought before his twelve year old daughter retrieves him to help out his long forgotten husband with a bothersome heat.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56
Collections: Kylux Secret Santa 2020





	Who Needs The Galaxy When There's You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/gifts).



> Ahhhh!!! Happy Holidays, Solohux! I hope this is a fun read for you! To clarify, their relationship stayed platonic until Ben was 19 and Hux was 24.

Kylo tests the thrusters and smirks to himself as his freighter glides through space without the bothersome lurch from before. The dry goods in the hull no longer rattle, threatening to break. He invested well with the most recent sales, legal and otherwise. He still considers himself a smuggler but as the years pass, he finds putting in the time to set up a booth in a market to save him a lot of grief and time in jail. 

Out of the sight of authorities, he pulls out the fake coin a customer handed him. He can’t remember if it was the youngling with a black hood hiding their face or a particularly annoying man who thought Kylo’s pricing for canned shi-shok was preposterous. It was during his lunch break when he noticed the coin was an encased data chip. 

He places it on his nav system reader. He drums his fingers on the board waiting for the screen to display the coordinates. He frowns as it reveals an abandoned fuel station. His repurposed BB-9E droid, Ninnee, that he got from a vendor profiting off a collapse of a military junta in the outer rim beeps at him. They didn’t like the idea of spending over half of their fuel reserves to get to an empty fuel station. 

“Yes, very illogical. But I need to stay low for a little bit until the Kharstians forget about their missing vases. This sounds like a good mystery,” Kylo pulls out his data pad and looks up FS-34OR and its surroundings.

Ninnee emits its version of a sigh before connecting itself to the holonet. Kylo chuckles as messages pop up from Ninnee. 

/It could easily have been a mistake! You know how many gambling coins you get at markets like these!/

Kylo shakes his head, “I feel it in my bones. I need to see what’s going on. There’s a moon four parsecs away that the fueling station relocated to. We’ll go there first. Get intel and stretch the legs.”

Ninnee titters sending, /I’m seeing errors in your plan./

“Hm, fatal ones?”

Ninnee sends an upside down smiling ewok face followed with, /Not currently./

“Then we’re going,” Kylo enters the new coordinates and Ninnee logs their flight plan. Kylo stretches and winces at the smell of himself, “Good thing you can’t smell. I’m going to hit the washroom. Don’t stay up watching your holos. Need you charged up in twelve hours.”

Ninnee pings his data pad with a hologram titled “Ewok giving the finger”. Kylo wishes he hadn’t drunkenly admitted to the droid that Ewoks scared him as a kid. The droid is a dear friend of his but still retains a bit of its terrifying factory settings.

Kylo took a long fifteen minute shower. He spent extra time brushing and braiding his hair. His silver streak filled half a segment of his right side braid. He adjusted it to show at every plait. Done with both sides, he ties them at the back of his head. His hair tie snaps and he sighs in annoyance. He looks around his kit but finds nothing. Taking a deep breath, he then remembers the hair clip a former lover gave him. The memory was hazy which means it happened before his accident. A moment later the bin where he stashed it comes to mind. He heads over to his personal storage in the hallway to the hull.

A soft clink down the hall nearly goes unnoticed as he opens the compartment door. He freezes. He’s unarmed and hopes it’s just a vermin that will give into the traps in the hull, not his cargo. He quietly walks over to where the sound came from. A weird sensation fills him, familiar in a faded sense. 

A small gasp comes from a compartment three panels away. Kylo rushes over to open it. He looks in and gives a gasp of his own. A girl wearing a helmet is inside. She’s wearing black coveralls and holding tightly to a satchel. Kylo backs away to give her space, “Come on out. You aren’t in trouble.”

She deftly slides out and the same odd pressure fills up his head. He rubs his forehead, “Where are you heading to? I can drop you off anywhere but preferably somewhere safe.”

She stays silent while his head feels like someone is filing it down. He grunts, “Karking hells, kid! Are you some kind of force user? Lay up on it!”

The rough pressure goes away and he sighs, “Would you prefer to communicate via datapad?”

She doesn’t respond but follows him as he gets his clip to pull his braids out of his face. He looks at her for a moment before heading to the cockpit where his datapad is charging. Ninnee screeches in alarm seeing the intruder and fretting about their wellbeing for such an oversight. Kylo shakes his head, “No need to fall on your sword, Ninnee. She’s a force user. You didn’t have a chance.”

Ninnee grumbles and gets out of their charging dock to bump against the girl’s legs. She takes a step back and holds her hand out to lift up the droid. Kylo raises his voice, “Don’t do that! Set them down!”

She does and Ninnee screeches a danger alert while heading back to their charging station. He hands the girl the datapad, “Tell me why you’re here.”

A minute later she shows him the datapad. 

/Are we heading to 34?/

“Yes. Wait, you’re the kid that handed me the data chip?”

She gives him a nod. He holds back his questions and tells her, “We’ll first be going to Telio Springs to refuel.”

She shakes her head emphatically and types quickly. /No. We go to the station first!/

Kylo sighs, “Why?”

/My papa is there./

Kylo sighs even deeper, “If this is a trap, I will not hesitate to leave you there.”

She tilts her head and the pressure hits him with a pop. His vision kaleidoscopes as he hears a soft voice with an imperial accent fill his head, /“No, you won’t.”/

“No, I won’t.”

A wave of bubbly excitement and relief washes over him before he realizes it’s not his own. He frowns, “Okay. Tone it down a bit. What should I call you?”

“Andi,” she says aloud, muffled by the helmet.

“Andi...” Kylo nods. “I’m Kylo. When have you eaten? I’ll warm up a ration pack for us.”

He heads to the galley and choses one of the better tasting portions. He feels her watching from the table, “You can grab some cups and the juice powder. It’s got a lot of nutrition so just a little bit is needed.”

He can’t help but smile hearing her follow his suggestion as he puts the portions into the reheater. Kylo turns around and frowns seeing Andi still wearing her helmet and drinking through a straw. He takes in the helmet fully for the first time. His mind has difficulty placing a name. It’s a striking, memorable design. He has hazy memories seeing one very similar to its light brown self. Was the other red? Gray? Kylo feels like he’s trying to grapple a smokey apparition. The ding of the reheater breaks the spell and he grabs his spare rag to protect his fingers from the scorching packets of stew. He dumps the contents into two bowls and tosses the packets into the sink to rinse and recycle.

He sets Andi’s down in front of her, “Probably wait awhile before slurping this down with your straw.”

A tingling whisper darts through his mind, “Ugh, what a dad joke.” He bites his lip trying not to smile. He sits down and blows on his spoonful. A feeling of hunger mixed with frustration and fear fills his mind. He pauses, “You don’t have to eat here if you don’t want to.”

She quickly gets up and heads out of the galley with her food and drink, “Thank you for the meal!”

He chuckles and goes back to his spoonful. He finishes quickly and decides to watch some news in the galley to give Andi a little privacy. He hasn’t been around people in a while and has no reference to whether he’s a fast or slow eater. She seems to be apprehensive to show her face. His younger self can relate. He doesn’t know why but he knows he did.

Ten minutes into watching an inner rim report, she comes back to bus her dishes. He startles when she comes over and takes his dishes as well. He thanks her for washing them all and she waves her hand like it was no issue. They remain in a comfortable silence until Kylo realizes he hadn’t changed the coordinates. He left Andi to watch the holodrama that followed the news to check on navigation.

To his surprise, the coordinates were set to the fueling station. He turns to Ninnee and they message him, /I set it myself. But I will set our course to Telio Springs the moment you say./

Kylo nods, “Alright. Lock the board. Please try to treat Andi as a guest.”

Ninnee beeps as he leaves about fried circuits. Kylo heads to his quarters. He figures Andi will find the second quarters on her own. He curls up on his bed and sighs into his pillow. He should be agitated, but he can’t muster any grievous thought towards Andi. He’s probably all mind tricked up. He gives in to a nap after a few minutes of trying to get clarity on the situation.

* * *

They approach the fueling station built on a mid sized asteroid. Kylo frowns at the sight of eight ships in varying condition docked. There were well over forty dock slots available but Andi insisted emphatically to land at the one next to a sleek, silver cruiser. Kylo is impressed watching her remotely control the docking arms to guide the walkway to the ship’s side door. But he was unnerved by how they hadn’t heard anything from her supposed father. She was agitated by the radio silence as well.

“C’mon! We need to go! He’s unwell!” She grabs her bag and heads to the door.

“Wait! I’m not a medic! I don’t think I can help him any more than taking him somewhere. But you two have plenty of ships it seems.”

She grunts as the door opens by itself. Kylo curses under his breath, “That better not be broken!”

She grabs his arm and runs down the walkway. He jogs to keep up. They get to the station proper and a suited figure in a gray helmet like Andi’s has a blaster pointed straight at him. Kylo freezes as his nose picks up on ocean spray and what he suspects to be a floral note. The blaster starts to wobble in unsteady hands. Andi yells as the figure collapses to the ground, “Papa! No! He’s here! He’s really here! You aren’t hallucinating!”

“He’s… not supposed to… it’s dangerous...” The figure shares the same accent as Andi but thicker, masculine. Kylo cautiously walks over to them and the figure writhes and moans, “A-andira, go to your room!”

“Yes, papa,” she pats his shoulder pad. She looks at Kylo, “Take care of him, please.”

Kylo nods dumbly as she heads down the hallway. He waits to hear a door open and close before looking at the armored man kicking his legs about. Kylo tilts his head, “So. Andi’s Dad got a name?”

The man groans, “Kylo...”

“Huh, we’ve got the same name?” Kylo crosses his arms.

“N-no. Just can’t believe you’re here,” the man rests a gloved hand on Kylo’s boot.

Kylo looks down at it, “Did I know you before my accident? Like twelve years ago?”

“Hng, it was eleven. Fuck, you’re really here.” The man gets up using Kylo and leans against him.

Kylo feels blood pulse downwards for the first time in a while. He swallows nervously, holding the man against him, “You know about my accident? Shouldn’t you be getting medical treatment?”

“N-no, I’m in heat. Need your hands...” the man whines.

“Oh. Are you fertile then?” Kylo asks dumbly. He didn’t know of men who could procreate. He also didn’t know how hot that gets him. He clenches his fists as he hardens against steel armor.

The man’s helmet digs in on Kylo’s shoulder, “Yes. We might have another kid. Unless you’ve got some condoms that haven’t expired four years ago?”

“Another…?” Kylo frowns. He got lucky with this stranger before the accident? Had a kid with them? And they left him? Or did he leave them?

“Fuck, Andi didn’t fully unlock your memories?”

Kylo shakes his head. The man sighs and Kylo feels a push in his mind but this time it’s a pleasurable sensation that makes him drool. Fingers brush against his whole body at once and suddenly he’s much younger.

He takes in the stone walls and sparse furniture in the room he now knows as his dorm room as a padawan. The door opens and an older boy walks in. His seven year old self sits up from his book and smiles, “Hi! I’m Ben, you’re Armitage, right?”

The boy nods, his long hair falls into his face. Ben thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Then many beautiful things fill Kylo’s mind. Their friendship. Armie’s laugh as they trained in the force. Armie’s voice breaking and deepening. Their first kiss when Ben is nineteen. Armie’s lips against Ben’s first bit of facial hair before he shaves it off for Ben every three days. Ben’s lips against Armie’s stubble every two days. Their missions together. Showing off their force powers to each other in private. Their first apartment together. Their dreams of setting up a school together. Armie taking Ben’s hand and placing it over his womb. Their daughter recognizing her parents from within.

Then the pain comes.

The Jedi council found out their bond and denounced it as against the Jedi code. Ben pleaded with his family to sway the council. They pleaded for him to leave Armie. Feeling Armie’s pain, Ben used their force bond to see through his eyes. Armie was cornered with limited mobility due to being eight months pregnant. Their agony struck down Armie’s assailants as Ben sprinted to his shuttle to rescue Armie. It wasn’t there. Ben looked around and darted to the closest shuttle as he heard guards coming over. He manages to take off but the shuttle won’t get them off planet with the blast holes from the guards. He gets to their building and Armie is waiting for him with their emergency bags. They sob into their kiss as they realize it will be one of their last as they know it. They sense the planet going into alert. Armie sighs, “She needs to get born.”

Ben shakes as they feel their daughter accepting her fate with them. He looks around for anything remotely sensible for their escape. He sees an empty landspeeder of a city electrician, “There.”

Armie walks quickly over and presses his hand on the speeder. The doors open and it turns on without complaining about the seat belts undone. Ben dumps their bags in the back and kisses Armie’s forehead, “I will do my best.”

“So will I. Is there any water in the front?” Armie asks as he strips out of his jedi robes.

Ben jumps into the front and tosses a large unopened bottle behind him. He slowly drives down the garage levels. He realizes he’s suspicious looking and sees a safety vest. He puts it on and Armie tosses a helmet and a spare ID card from the back. They manage to leave the garage with no fuss and Ben cautiously winds through traffic, trying to stay in the middle of big rig clusters.

Armie is busy in the back singing to their daughter, pleading for her to leave him. Promising many years of happiness. Ben squeezed the steering wheel as he felt the truth in those words. Armie and little Andira will be happy together. Every minute as they get out of the city, Ben feels his path branch out and away from his loves.

“Come on, Dira darling. This is the way,” Armie coaxes between breaths. He gasps, “Ben! Who says ‘This is the way’?”

Ben frowns as he tries to keep pace with two trucks, “Um, the Mandalorians?”

“Yes! Yes! That’s the way!” Armie yelled with a smile. “Ah! She’s almost!”

Ben can’t resist, he whips his head over his shoulder and just sees Armie grunting in a squat with his robe waiting for Andira. Ben senses sirens coming towards them from the left and maneuvers the speeder to the right.

“Head to level five!” Armie shouts. “The Mandalorians will take us in!”

“Really?” Ben calls out incredulously. 

“Trust meee-AH!” Armie screams as Andira comes out with a wail.

Ben’s vision blurs as he zips across an intersection as the lights change. He almost turns onto the expressway but remembers he can’t use his credits. He apologizes as the speeder wobbles as he stays on the main road heading to the sublevels of the city. Armie is crying happily as Andira cries with him against his chest. Ben looks over quickly again and tries to commit the image to memory. Armie is sweaty, rosy cheeked with a big grin on his face as Andira’s tuft of black hair sticks up from her cute little head.

“She’s alright?” Ben asks.

“She is,” Armie sighs. They get to the fourth level and Armie shouts, “There’s a blockade!”

Ben curses. Armie is right and there’s nowhere to go. Ben puts on the ‘Work In Progress’ lights and parks on the side of the road. “We need to abandon this thing.”

Armie stares at his soiled clothes, “I, um, don’t have anything to wear.”

Ben looks around and finds a compartment with a huge jacket. Something designed for a xeno much larger than any human. “Here, this should work.”

Armie winces as he puts it on. Ben risks it and places a hand on Armie’s belly button. He takes some of Armie’s pain and makes sure no infections occur. “There. Let’s go.”

Ben carries both bags while Armie cradles Andira close to his chest, constantly whispering to her as they navigate the busy street. Ben whispers to Armie, “You know where we’re going?”

Armie nods, “We can cut down in that building there.”

Ben hides his smile as he cuts a path for them past the crowd walking towards the checkpoint. They get to the building and Armie takes the lead. They try to amble to their destination without causing suspicion. Armie lets out a startled grunt as Andira starts nursing. Ben places a hand on Armie’s lower back, “You’re wonderful.”

Armie smiles at him, “I love you.”

They near the Mandalorian hideout when there’s yelling. They look over their shoulder and realize they’ve been spotted by a security drone. They look at each other for a second before running. Ben tries his best to soothe Armie’s pain. There’s a bouncer smoking in front of the large door with a discreet Mandalorian symbol on it. He stands up and holds out his axe at them, “Stand back Jedi. We don’t want trouble here.”

Armie lets go of the front of the jacket to show the state of his body and Andira nursing anxiously at his chest, “I’m Armitage Hux. I renounce the Jedi Order. I seek amnesty for myself, my husband, and our daughter!”

Ben gapes and fights back tears as he sees two laser sights on him and Armie each, “I, Ben Organa-Solo renounce the Jedi Order! I seek amnesty for myself, my husband, and our daughter!”

The bouncer shakes his head, “This is no nest for lovebirds. Only one and the youngling can stay.”

Armie whips his head to look at Ben, “I-I...”

Ben talks over him looking at the bouncer, “Please accept Armitage. His heart is good. He’s a great teacher. Just.”

“Alright. Tender as this is, I’ll clear a path for ye, Ben Solo,” the bouncer presses a button at the same time two of the laser sites move off of Ben and Armie. The other sites disappear quickly after. Armie wails as the bouncer escorts him into the building. Two Mandalorians sidle up to Ben and guide him to an alleyway. They take him to a smuggler who accepts his kyber dagger as payment.

Kylo blinks back to the present with a gasp. The man, Armie, he presumes is still in his Mandalorian armor and petting Kylo’s face. Kylo frowns, “I can’t remember anything after that?”

The man sighs, “It will come slowly. It was a traumatic time in our lives.”

Kylo scrunches up his face, “It was twelve years ago. You became a Mandalorian, Armie?”

“Mm, yes. Though nowadays I go by Hux,” the man shifts with a grunt.

“Oh, well, hello Hux. I’m Kylo, just a merchant with a freighter,” Kylo mumbles as he tries to think of anything else interesting about himself.

Hux tilts his helmet. Kylo can feel his eyes looking into his, “I know, Kylo. Um. Would you like to come to my quarters?”

“Yes, I would like that very much,” Kylo sighs as Hux’s scent becomes stronger. “I bet you’re ripe under there.”

“Um, yes. I don’t normally wear the armor all the time,” Hux pulls away but takes Kylo’s hand to lead him to a different hallway than the one Andira went.

“What about the helmet?” Kylo asks with a slow smile.

“I don’t know… you find it sexy?” Hux’s accent thickens and lilts. Kylo’s heart speeds up and nods, “I do. But I would love to see you. You’re seeing me after all.”

Hux stays quiet for the last bit to his quarters. Once they’re inside, he pulls off his helmet. Kylo gapes. Hux really suited his long lost love. The strawberry blonde sideburns and light orange mess turned darker with grease and hormonal sweat made his silver green eyes stand out much more. His skin smattered with freckles and faint scars. One particularly stands out bisecting his right eye brow. Kylo wants to know the story behind it but he leans forward to kiss Hux.

Hux drops his helmet as he melts into the kiss. He sighs, “Know how to remove armor?”

“No. I’ve gone soft on ya,” Kylo sighs in return.

Hux growls, “I sure hope you don’t.”

Kylo laughs as Hux moves away to shed his armor. Kylo watches as piece by piece falls away and thickens the room with Hux’s pheromones. Kylo tentatively reaches for his own shirt hem. Hux growls deeply, “Yes, best take that off before I rip it off of you.”

Kylo trembles with feeling over a decade worth of want mixed with his decade of repressed feelings. He had jerked off plenty of time but no one caught his eye. Now he understands his odd scar on his neck. He’s been mated this whole time. He kicks off his boots and trousers as Hux finishes up with his armor.

Hux straddles him while still in an undershirt and underwear. Kylo arches up with a moan, “Oh! Have mercy!”

Hux smirks down at him grinding their groins together, “I am being merciful. Aren’t I?”

Kylo tears up at how good it feels and sits up to kiss and hold Hux, “It’s so much. So good.”

Hux whines in agreement. He pulls his underwear to the side and slips Kylo’s half hard erection into his ass. Kylo takes Hux down with him as he falls back. His head rushes with the spasms around his shaft. Kylo slips his hands under Hux’s undershirt and Hux wriggles out of it and throws it over to his armor. 

Kylo takes in Hux’s body. It’s also covered in freckles and scars. The wriggling freed Hux’s little paunch from his underwear. Stretch marks over his uterus faintly pick up in the light with each bounce as he rides Kylo. A warrior, a life bringer. Kylo’s memories of their first time plays in his head. He was twenty and just finished his first solo mission. Armie was waiting at the arrival station wearing civilian clothes. Ben was confused for a moment thinking it was a stranger with a striking resemblance. Then he felt himself pulled into Armie’s open arms with the force. He laughed for the first time since his departure, six months prior. He was glad he too was wearing civilian clothes. No one gave them a second glance as they kissed each other. 

“I procured us a suite,” Armie purred. “I was going up the walls with need for you. That kiss barely held me over.”

Ben flushed remembering his first kiss- a ten minute parting gift before he had left the temple for his mission, “It was a spectacular kiss. Held me through. I also tried to walk in your dreams.”

Armie’s eyes twinkled, “Still not the real thing. Couldn’t smell you. Taste you.”

Ben gave a breathy laugh, “Karking hell, you’re in a mood.”

Armie had sucked him down so Ben could pay attention to opening him up.

Armie straddled him and used his thigh muscles to bounce for minutes on end. Hux is giving his younger self a run for his money fifteen years later. Kylo is glad for his age too or he would’ve come before he got to watch Hux fall apart.

Hux’s voice is grittier from before. Kylo can pick up traces of tabac in the room. He pulls Hux down and flips their positions so he can lick and suck on the dappling flush covering Hux’s chest and neck. Kylo grinds slowly making sure to glide against Hux’s spot constantly. Hux gasps and writhes, “Love, oh my love!”

Kylo rumbles happily as he teases out more exclamations. This is what was missing in his life. He moves forward to kiss Hux on the lips. Hux tries to reciprocate but wails as Kylo slips a hand around his cock. Kylo squeezes firmly, “Want to come together.”

Hux’s eyes roll back, “Kylo! Please! Yes!”

Kylo thrusts harder and grunts as Hux bears down on him. Kylo continues watching Hux’s mouth move in silent pleading. Kylo gulps as the volume in his head turns up with Hux’s ecstasy. “You’re inside me, aren’t you? Can you feel how good you are around me?”

Hux sobs a slurred, “Yessh!” before forcing Kylo deep inside of him. His eyes nearly glowing under Kylo’s shadow, “I give you my everything-ngh!”

Kylo gasps remembering their secret wedding vows as they cum. He’s still pulsing inside of Hux, “And I give you my everything too so we can share our every moment together or apart. Good or bad.”

Hux wipes away his tears and then Kylo’s, “It’s coming back to you?”

“Slowly,” Kylo sighs as Hux cradles his cheek in his hand. It’s calloused but feels wonderful nonetheless. He yawns and notices he’s parched, “Hm, got any water?”

Hux looks around his room and sees an empty pitcher and dirty dishes. He sighs, “Put some clothes on. We’ll have to go get some.”

Kylo grunts as he rolls off of Hux, “Sorry, so much for an afterglow.”

“We’ll have one later. I’ve got two more days of this heat left,” Hux gets up and stretches before grabbing a wet wipe to clean himself. Kylo slips on his pants and shirt. He forgoes underwear since he can’t find them easily. Hux smirks throwing on a long dressing robe over lounge pants and a shirt, “Follow me.”

They get to the canteen area of the station and Andira jumps off her stool to rush up to her parents. Kylo freezes seeing her without her helmet. She has Hux’s eyes, Kylo’s thick, wavy dark hair, and a mix of freckles and beauty marks on her face. Her ears are large with the slight points, a true mix of her parents. She is too young to determine which body type she’d end up with, Kylo’s broad shoulders or Hux’s slight curves. 

“Hi! Feeling better, papa?” Andira tilts her head.

Hux laughs nervously, “A little bit. With Kylo’s help, this is going to take a few days to settle down. Hopefully it’s my last one.”

“Okay. Can I show Kylo my plants?” Andira tugs on Hux’s sleeve.

Hux looks at Kylo with a small smile, “Of course, but we need to hydrate first. Have you eaten?”

“Yep! Kylo made me two meals on the trip! Last ate two hours ago.”

Kylo flushes at the look of approval from Hux. Hux pours them glasses of water, “Then why don’t you two check and see if a harvest is needed. I didn’t tend to the gardens much at all while you were away.”

Kylo paces his sips, knowing gulping ice cold water would cramp his stomach. Andira grins looking up at him, “Yeah! And Kylo is tall enough to reach the tree fruit easy!”

“Mhmm,” Hux drinks his water in one go and places it in the sink. “I will be here checking on messages. Have fun and be careful. Treat the fruit and vegetables gently.”

“I know!” Andira huffs.

Hux smirks, “Of course. I was speaking to Kylo.”

Kylo was setting his glass beside Hux’s and glad he wasn’t drinking when Hux made his comment. Kylo would’ve choked. “Hey, now!”

Andira throws her head back in laughter and Kylo feels his body pull towards his daughter. /”She has her papa’s tractor beam tendency,”/ Kylo shakes his head fondly. “Okay. What do you think is ready to harvest, Andi?”

* * *

Hux only had two messages from his port contacts at Telio Springs notifying him of Kylo's original flight plan. Hux stretches on the giant booth seat he repurposed as a couch. He taps on his data pad to check the security cams of the station. He closed off 75% of the station to keep the life support systems stable. But he prefers having visuals incase repairs are necessary. He hovers over the next button knowing the next camera will be inside the biodome. He sets his data pad down and rubs his face. He should refill his pitcher for his room. Replenish his snack cabinet. Check on Andira’s room and see if she needs to do laundry. 

He is torn about disciplining her for sneaking away from him when they were at Telio Springs last week or making her take a refresher course on spelling. She left him a note in her crude Aurebesh on her passenger seat of their cruiser:

/I feel the curss redi to brake. Bringing Daddy home so he is safe when it hapens. Love you, papa! Please don’t be scarred. I will be safe./

He pleaded with the officials at the port to close down and search for her. But biometrics showed she left already. Hux had been feeling his heat coming on but the stress sped up the preamble. His contacts are familiar with Arkinisians and recognized what was happening. He was escorted back to the station and promises were made to keep track of Andira.

He sighs. It was reckless for his twelve year old to make her way to the mid rim by herself. But he made his journey from the First Order to Luke’s academy when he was twelve by himself. He had foolishly told her about what he did when he was twelve. Oh, he should’ve realized that would inspire her, not caution her. He was too busy trying to omit he was ordered to infiltrate the enemy and learn to master his force abilities. But instead of going into the assigned room to fulfill his mission, he ended up in Ben’s room and their force bond was cemented.

Andira is home. Safe. She accomplished such amazing feats already at such a young age. He could sense the inflamed -suspicion- from Kylo when he coaxed synapses to unfurl, unite a little more. Andira had gone in like a rusty vibroblade to stir up dormant memories. Hux shakes his head. Needing to be busy, he gets up to retrieve the pitcher back in his quarters to refill. 

Hux startles as he sees Ninnee exploring the hallway to the living quarters. The droid beeps frantically seeing its maker and pushes between his legs to wind infinity signs around. Hux laughs, “Oh, silly. Don’t trip me. You can follow me.”

/I’m sorry./

Hux frowns, “What for? Your greeting was cute. We haven’t seen each other in years.”

/No. I’m sorry for not verifying Andira’s story./

Hux stops walking, “She searched for your chip.”

/Affirmative. She sent me your vitals and pleaded to be united with Kylo. But then I came across your missing child report while she already snuck into the freighter. I didn’t go through proper channels! I fracked it up!/

Hux squats down and pets Ninnee’s sphere, “It’s okay. You did your best. Which funds did you use?”

/Kylo’s. She contacted me at Telio and I paid for the boarding pass and hotel room for her. Made sure she had some supervision along the way./

Hux sighs deeply before patting Ninnee gently, “What do you think of her?”

/She introduced me to the Force. I don’t like it./

“Oh?” Hux stands up and they continue heading to his quarters. 

/She levitated me when I was trying to reprimand her!/

Hux bites his lip trying not to laugh. He holds the door open for Ninnee to come in. 

/Ugh, a mess! How can I move in here?/

“I could levitate you around. Or give you hover technology?” Hux shrugs while grabbing his dirty dishes and pitcher. 

/The latter! The latter! Jet pack! Jet pack!/

Hux nearly drops his dishes in laughter as Ninnee plays audio recordings of jet troopers announcing their presence. “Okay, okay. I will think about it. Will that work for payment?”

Ninnee goes silent as they follow him back into the hallway. Their processor hums in calculation before they reply, /The mission is not over with. How’s Kylo?/

Hux hums softly in return, “He’s slowly processing.”

/Percentage?/

“I’d say about 50%. The last 30% will be hard,” Hux admits. 

/Survival?/ Ninnee tutters nervously. 

“Oh, his life isn’t at stake. Just our relationship. He seems to only remember the best of me. I don’t know if he killed that knowledge or if it will come forward in the last deluge. Um, what does Kylo think of the First Order?”

/Defunct junta. The final gasp of the empire. Nothing more. We pass by their settlements and he sees nothing but refugees./

Hux’s heart is torn between relief and anguish. The guilt of giving up his position in the galaxy to help others directly rumbles at the base of his skull. He curses under his breath feeling the heightened emotions ignite his heat hormones. 

“Alright. Ninnee, you have access to all of the station that is in the life support matrix. Dorn-cresh-grek eight two five followed by Tarkin. Kylo and Andira are in the biodome,” Hux sets the dirty dishes into the sink and starts washing them. Ninnee chirps as they access the main system of the station and heads towards the biodome. 

Hux works on the dishes trying to recenter himself. He is feeling the irrationality of heat well up in his stomach and fears of Kylo unable to break the curse.

He has no idea what Kylo will think of himself once Kylo knows what he did. What he sacrificed to wipe Snoke out of existence except for in Hux’s memories. 

* * *

Kylo carries two large baskets full of produce while Andira snacks on her basket of berries. “Uh, I don’t know if you should be eating all of those right now, Andi. Wouldn’t you want some later?”

“Yeah, I will freeze the rest. I can only fit so many in the freezer bins!” Andira speaks while wagging a purple stained finger at Kylo.

“Alright, if you say so,” Kylo chuckles. He then gasps as Ninnee turns the corner. “Ninnee, what are you doing here?”

/I got bored./

Kylo squints at the droid but sighs, “Hux okay with you rolling about?”

/Affirmative. I’m going to explore. Bye./

Kylo and Andira watch Ninnee go past them to the biodome. Andira looks back at her dad, “That’s an odd droid.”

“Yes, but a good companion. They’ve been with me since my accident,” Kylo smiles.

Andira gives a slow nod before asking, “Do you remember the accident?”

“Not really. Panic, darkness, screaming, and pain,” Kylo shakes his head. “I don’t think I want to remember it. Anyways, do you follow any sports leagues?”

Andira frowns at him but follows the subject change and talks about swoop racing.

They enter the canteen to see Hux sorting out the vacuum sealer and cold bins on the large prep counter. Hux nods, “Good selection?”

“Yeah! You let the sun hours go longer so we have to flash freeze a bit,” Andira sniffs.

“Hm, well, if someone stayed home, we wouldn’t have to deal with that,” Hux speaks his words slowly. “You need to recognize that doing irrational things disrupt others’ lives.”

Andira frowns and stays quiet for a few. Kylo and Hux watch her, neither doing anything. She pouts, “But I got Daddy! He’s here!”

“Yes, but I was scared for both of you. Especially you, Andira darling. You may have a raw connection with the Force, but you haven’t had much training at all. Anything can happen,” Hux sighs.

“But it didn’t!” Andira raises her voice and takes her berries with her as she storms out of the canteen. Kylo gives out a weak, “Hey!” but feels out of his depth to do anything else.

Hux shakes his head and sighs, “It’s okay. I guess it’s a testament of how much I’ve managed to keep her safe over the years. Set those baskets down by the sink. We’ll soak them for a bit. You two had a good time in the biodome, at least?”

“Yes. She really likes vines,” Kylo shakes his head before following Hux’s orders. He clenches his fists once he’s done. He breaks the little silence. “You’ve done very well, Hux.”

Hux looks up from scrubbing the root vegetables, “I… You’re okay with all of this? I know you aren’t my Ben anymore.”

Kylo nods, “I am happy. Being here with Andira and you was what was missing in my life. And I can tell you aren’t the Armie of my memories anymore. It’s okay.”

Hux shivers as Kylo’s voice drops down with the last sentence. He tries to focus on his task but Kylo starts to hum a little tune while double checking the produce as it soaks. It wasn’t like Ben’s old tunes he’d hum. Something a bit more chipper. Kylo is happy. Happy to be doing boring chores with Hux. He sets his scrub brush down panting through the lust wracking through his body at this revelation. Hux turns Kylo around to hold the man’s face in a deep kiss.

“Hm? Mmm,” Kylo melts into the kiss as he leans against the counter. Hux gasps as wet hands slip under his robe to knead his ass. Hux arches his lower back as he feels slick drip down. Kylo huffs with a smirk, “How long do these have to soak?”

Hux sighs, “The leafy greens can just be put in the refrigerator for now. Everything else an hour.”

“Okay, can you wait for a few more minutes then?” Kylo teases Hux’s waistband. 

“Yes,” Hux answers while grabbing the designated storage bins for the greens.

* * *

Hux is on a diplomatic mission representing his clan so Kylo, Andira, and baby Tawny are tagging along. Kylo rented a stall at the open air market near the meeting hall and has sold most of his wares. In the lull before most beings get done with their work shifts, Kylo focuses on Tawny. Andira was staying dutifully in sight of her dad while chatting with a group of vendor kids. She’s fourteen and acting like what she thinks someone twice her age should act.

Kylo cheers on little Tawny as the seven month old drops the square block into its designated slot on the big play ball. Tawny claps with a guffaw as Kylo leans over to grab the next block. Kylo smiles as the block is grabbed out of his hand by two tiny ones. Tawny tries to bring the pentagon to his mouth but Kylo distracts him by petting his tuft of red hair. Green eyes look up at him with wonderment as Kylo smiles, “Now let’s put the pentagon in the hole.”

Tawny tries to force the pentagon in the triangle hole. His little brows are furrowed as he tries to figure out a way. Kylo waits for the moment before Tawny gets frustrated and rotates the sphere. Tawny smiles seeing the correct hole, “Da da da.”

“Yes, there it is,” Kylo’s smile widens. He had no idea how happy he could be as a family man. Hux had been nervous at the beginning of the pregnancy since it took five months for Kylo to remember his “accident”.

It was painful in the brief moment of remembering how much Snoke terrorized Ben and Armie. The monster wanted to warp their paths to his gain. Ben was sick of it all and researched sacred texts to erase Snoke out of time and space. He discovered he needed to sacrifice something unthinkable. Days later, he found an ancient ritual that was used on war prisoners with the force. He melded the two concepts and took on Snoke. He’s forceless now. With Tawny in his life, he won’t be alone.

“Dad?” Andira comes back to stall. “When’s Papa going to be done?”

“Hm,” Kylo checks his comms unit. “In about an hour, why?”

“Can I nap?” Andira mumbles. 

Kylo nods and holds Tawny to his chest as he moves to let Andira crawl down under the table. He may not have the force but he can tell she’s nearing the start of her cycle. They had her tested and she’s only got the large lung capacity and immunity to cold from Hux’s Arkinisian genetics. Mixed with growing pains, she has spurts of energy for the past few months. Hux and Kylo agreed to be a bit more lax with her studies. They both couldn’t handle causing moments of preventable frustration for her. 

She curls up on the cot mat that is meant for Tawny and uses her duffle bag as a pillow. Kylo adjusts his chair so his shoe doesn’t dangle in front of her face. Tawny grumbles at the lack of his father’s attention. Kylo looks at him with a soft smile and gently bounces him. Tawny guffaws before going a little cross eyed. He gives a big gummy yawn and goes limp against Kylo’s chest. Kylo looks down at Andira, “That wasn’t necessary, Andi.”

“Shhh. Sleeping,” Andira rolls over to face away from Kylo. Kylo shakes his head and opens the sling sash he wears constantly to hold Tawny. He fidgets with the octagon block waiting for a potential customer to come over.

He gets two sales before Tawny wakes up hungry. Kylo is busy bottle feeding him and doesn’t immediately notice Hux’s arrival.

“Where’s Andira?” Hux asks. His helmet doesn’t muffle his concern.

Kylo manages to reign in his startlement to just a shake of the bottle. Tawny gives him a glare and holds onto the bottle with both hands. Kylo laughs at his son, “Okay, sir. She’s napping under the table”

Kylo gives a double take at Hux’s armor. Everything is the same but for Hux’s front torso armor and belt. The armor plate is domed over his belly and where his belt usually rests. Instead, the belt is worn as a bandolier. Kylo licks his lips, “What’s this all about?”

Hux moves to sit down on the other chair in the stall, “My recent test results say my next heat will be my last. It will be a fire sale of my last two eggs.”

“Oh,” Kylo swallows. “But what’s with the armor?”

Hux takes off his helmet in order not to upset Tawny. He leans over into his son’s field of view and smiles a hello. Tawny blows milky bubbles at his papa before finishing up his bottle. Kylo gives Hux a look. Hux sighs, “I may need to do remote meetings with my current position in the clan that require a full visual. Or going to the senate. The counsel is considering unifying and staking a seat or two.”

“Hm,” Kylo frowns. He knows his mother is still in that whole scene. Kylo knows he should reconnect with her -should’ve done it the moment he connected the dots. He sighs, “It’s a lot to take in. What is your assessment?”

“I feel like it’s the way to go about things in time of peace, to maintain it,” Hux shrugs as much as he can in his armor. “Thoughts on possibly having twins?”

“Twins?!” Andira pokes her head out from the table. 

Hux chuckles, “Yes, any thoughts about it?”

Andira looks at her parents before shaking her head, “It’s your life. Just make sure to pay me babysitting money.”

Kylo and Hux chuckle as she gets up and stretches. Kylo sets down the empty bottle and bounces Tawny, “I think it’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

“Alright. Same here,” Hux smiles. “How much longer do you have here?”

“About an hour. Want to start packing?” Kylo asks.

“Yes. I need to practice getting used to this bump,” Hux mutters. He puts his helmet back on. “Andira, want to start with the empty crates?”

Kylo watches Hux and Andira walk away with the empty crates as Tawny burps up a little. Once Tawny is sleepily cooing, Kylo puts him back in the sling and works on packing the remaining stock of canned goods from Telio Springs.

Hux and Andira come back with the hover cart operated by a gleeful Ninnee to load up the collapsable table and remaining crates of wares. They head to the cruiser and settle in. Andira is watching over Tawny play in his playpen while the adults and Ninnee are in the cockpit. Hux’s armor is in its case so Kylo can kiss his shoulder through just a layer of fabric. Hux looks up at him from the pilot seat with a smile, “To home?”

Kylo nods, “To home.”


End file.
